


Playback

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung was a really good sniper and he was definitely not happy about being threatened by the cute leader to join Seventeen; at least he wasn’t until he heard their ridiculously handsome vocalist singing on the stage. [Mafia / Host Club AU] [Soonyoung's story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playback

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> The entire chapter is flashback/background story, implied soonseok but i think that one happens all the time through the series anyway :D  
> It's a personal favourite by far, im so proud of this one you have no idea

_Crystal, room 218, 06.48 AM_

Yoon Jeonghan was really, really pretty.

He had a delicate face, the kind that easily mistaken as female if one was not attentive enough. His black mop was messed up from sleep, as it still freezing morning outside and he was supposed to be just woken up and on his way for a morning coffee. Jeonghan had oversized hoodie and tight black jeans on, hood up but the wide collar showing way more skin than necessary. But it’s not like Soonyoung was complaining about that.

After all, it would be easier to shoot the carotid artery if that long lean neck was bare for him.

Soonyoung half leaned on the windowsill, it creaked. He softly cursed the cheap hotel's quality that he managed to book before peeking through the scope, index finger itching to pull the trigger. He was waiting for the pretty guy to lower the hood before entering the coffee shop so he could finish the job. Someone was talking to Jeonghan, stopping him from lowering the hood. The guy had short brown hair and really cute innocent face, almost angelic. The sniper clicked his tongue because of the delay; it’d been an hour since he had been there and more waiting was just getting on his nerve.

“Move a muscle and I will put an extra hole in your head.”

It was safe to say that deep voice startled the life out of Soonyoung because no one could ever get that close to him without getting a bullet end up at their body. He relaxed his shoulder and lowered the rifle, faking a defeat, all while subtly trying to get away from that cold metal on his nape. The sniper raised his right arm up but the other hand is subtly reaching for the handgun behind his jacket, “Good morning.”

“Don’t even try,” The quick hands that forced Soonyoung’s and putting them in a handcuff were small and soft, matching his slightly high voice. Jihoon roughly turned the other around to face him properly, “We have been in this business just as long as you are.”

Seungcheol tilted his head and smiled sweetly, “Good morning!”

The sniper was expressionless, even with gun pointed directly at his face, “Who are you?”

The black haired man’s smile didn’t flatter, “Mr. Choi.”

Soonyong chuckled, “The one that wanted Yoon Jeonghan to die.”

“One and only,” Seungcheol laughed, “But I take back my request.”

“Well congratulation, you manage to found Hoshi in the flesh,” The round faced man tried to pick on the handcuff to no avail, “What do you want from me?”

“We come in peace,” Jihoon reached out and lowered Seungcheol’s left hand, he looked mockingly at the trapped man attempt, “Again, don’t even try.”

Soonyoung stick out his chin up arrogantly, “Handcuffing someone certainly doesn’t match with the word peace, cute face.”

The shorter host hissed angrily before the other put comforting hand at his back, “You would totally shoot us if Jihoon didn’t do so.”

The sniper smirked, “What do you want?”

The door to the hotel room opened loudly when Jeonghan entered the room. He sashayed inside and latching himself to Seungcheol’s left arm, “Hello Soonyoung.”

The black haired man’s eyebrow rose high. He just saw the newcomer, who actually knew his real name, through a rifle scope less than ten minutes ago, “So you guys also lied to me.”

“Do you know how many people at that underground bar that actually knows about Hoshi?” Jeonghan clicked his tongue in displeasure, “Quick kill, no trace, and really high price,” He shook his head, “Nothing else, not even a way of contact.”

“So I came and conquer myself,” Seungcheol grinned when Jeonghan took the gun from his hand and start playing with it, “This cute face certainly fooled that Japanese bartender of yours.”

Soonyoung licked his lips; Ryohei did convince him to take the job from ‘Mr. Choi’, “Killing my younger boyfriend so my wife doesn’t found out about our affair was the best lie you could buy me?”

Seungcheol pouted before casually shrugging, “You bought it.”

The sniper sighed; remembering the huge amount of cash sent by these men just so they could trap him in this ridiculous scheme, “Save me the headache, what do you want from me?”

Jihoon, after being quiet through the whole banter, finally spoke again, “Ever heard about Seventeen?”

“Does that host club have anything to do with this?”

“Meet the owner, Choi Seungcheol,” The man in front of him _waved_ , the nerve he had, “He wants your skill.”

“Why should I do what he wants?”

“You are not exactly in the position to ask why but,” Jihoon took out a key from his back pocket, “You can have money, fame, girls,” He blinked innocently before offering it to the leader, “Boys, anything you could ever want, with us.”

“Stop being a lone wolf,” Jeonghan asked again while groping the gun hidden behind Soonyoung’s back and everywhere else, the sniper glared at him the whole time, “Join us.”

“I promise you,” Seungcheol took the key from Jihoon’s hand and reached out to the handcuff, “You will never regret it.”

\-----

_Seventeen, Daegu 08.57 AM_

Soonyoung followed the lovers in front of him through the bar quietly. Being convinced to join a host club was not exactly what he wanted to end his underground phantom sniper carrier. He looked to Jihoon walking beside him, an adorable and quiet guy, and absolutely wonderful company if someone actually liked awkward silence like what he had for the whole drive to the club. If everyone in Seventeen was like that, the sniper was going to have a bad time working for the cute mob boss.

“You do know that I could probably knock you all out with my hand behind my back earlier right.”

Seungcheol slowed down before throwing the black haired man behind him a coy smile, “You are not the only one with black belt here.”

Jihoon laughed and Soonyoung just scoffed in reply. Suddenly Jeonghan stopped and releasing his linked hand from Seungcheol’s and pointed at the stage in the middle of the place, “I am going to introduce him to the others.”

The leader nodded approvingly before leaving the group with Jihoon next to him, “We will see you later.”

Jeonghan turned around and start walking again, not even asking Soonyoung to follow him but he did anyway. The closer they were to the stage it was obvious that only two people sitting cross legged on there. The one on the left was talking to Jeonghan in front of the café earlier, his lips thinning to a smile when he saw them coming. Joshua mouthed a silent hello before tuning his guitar again.

Next to him was someone with black hair that was busy studying a paper at his hand, so busy that he didn’t even notice the new addition. Soonyoung watched carefully, he had sharp nose that matched his sharp dark eyes. His facial feature was what people usually describe as handsome but that didn’t faze the older at all. After all, the sniper had seen enough fair of attractive face through the rifle scope. Seokmin looked up with closed eyes and sang a line smoothly, blissfully unaware of the one standing right in front of him.

Soonyoung breathed out a soft oh.

He found his reason to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
